MIA
by pez13
Summary: Sara's missing
1. Stalled

Disclaimer: Same stuff that you normally hear  
  
Yeah, Greg's not the bad guy and NO SLASH!!!  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Okay. Catherine, Sara, Nick. You got a body in a dumpster. Warrick, you're with me, apparent hit and run." Grissom announced.  
  
Sara took one last sip of her coffee then threw the paper cup in the trash can. Catherine watched as Nick stood up and grabbing his keys.  
  
"I'm driving!" He called.  
  
"You sound like Lindsey." Catherine stated as Warrick rolled his eyes. "And we are taking more than one car." She added.  
  
They walked out of the lab, Sara got into Catherine's car.  
  
"Leaving me all alone?" Nick asked in a false voice of self-pity.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right." Catherine said.  
  
Nick shook his head, smiling. he looked back at the Tahoe, seeing Sara sitting in it quietly.  
  
"That's very uncharacteristic of her." Catherine murmured.  
  
She got in the SUV. "What's going on with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sara replied.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?"  
  
"Nothing to say."  
  
"You're a horrible liar."  
  
"Drop it Catherine." They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
As they arrived at the scene, Catherine hesitated before getting out.  
  
"Don't let it affect you Sara, whatever it is."  
  
"Wow, you're slow!" Nick said in his usual boyish voice.  
  
"I've been waiting for about-" He stopped mid-sentence seeing Sara standing, looking around glumly. "What's with her?" He asked Catherine.  
  
"No idea. She won't tell me. Nick, you're more hyper than usual."  
  
"I had about six cups of coffee this morning."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I was trying to see if I could drown out my hangover."  
  
"And why were you drinking?"  
  
"Beats me. I just was. Do I have to have a reason for everything?"  
  
"Are you coming or not?" They heard Sara shout.  
  
They looked at her, then back at each other and walked over to where she was.  
  
"I'll question the guy that found her, Sara, you process the scene, Nick, take pictures."  
  
"Ok." Nick said as they headed in their separate direction.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Sara was eager to get home so turned onto the short cut to the lab that she had found a few days earlier. She hadn't told anyone of her findings yet but she was confident that it was safe and that she knew where she was going. It was an empty gravel road that was easy to get lost on, especially in the dark.  
  
"Crap." Sara said as her car spluttered and died.  
  
Sara popped the hood and got out of her Tahoe. It was steaming and wasn't going to start without a trip to the mechanics. She pulled out her cell phone but was discouraged when the "Out of Service" light turned on.  
  
"Crap" she said again 'I hope Nick or Catherine drive past.' She thought.  
  
She was doubtful that this would happen but was still hopeful.  
  
Sara got back into the car and waited in the front seat. She found herself falling asleep and within minutes she was.  
  
TBC  
  
Hello I hope you like it. I'll be back soon and please review. 


	2. Weather or not

Sara woke with a start about ½ an hour later. She was cold and damp and freezing. It was only 10:30 so she still had another 8 and ½ hours until the sun came up. She thought that it was stupid of her not to keep a blanket it her car. It was one of the coldest Januarys ever in Las Vegas. She pulled her jacket up around her neck and yanked her ice-cold hands up into the sleeves. 'God, it's cold.' She thought.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Hey, Warrick? Has Sara come in yet?"  
  
"No, why. Don't tell me you lost her."  
  
"Yes. I did." Catherine said, his voice spilling with sarcasm. "Of course I didn't. She had a bit of evidence, and I don't really picture her as the type that would run back to, lets say San Francisco to keep her new murderer boyfriend under wraps by taking all the evidence that holds him at the scene, do you?"  
  
"Not really." Warrick replied.  
  
"Didn't think so. So she's not in yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Sitting in the front seat of a broken down car while it's pouring out- almost snowing, cold, no food, no means of transportation, no nothing. Just throw in a stoned, insane, jail-escapee, murderer, looking for revenge of the person that put the evidence against him, and you got my life story-an instant best seller." Sara said to herself. "I can see it 100 years from now, in the book store with one of the autistic guy's relative looking at it realising its pages are fake. Great." It was even colder now. Freezing temperature actually. "Crap. Snow." Sara said quietly.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Ok. Now 'm starting to get worried. She left before us; we got here first. She has a faster car than us; we got here first. She has evidence; we don't." Nick started. "Should I continue?"  
  
"No. I think I get it. Go complain to Grissom, he's the only one that could do anything." Greg said. "Anyway. I'm just the quirky lab technician that is like the third cousin in the big lab family."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go 'Complain to Grissom' as you call it. See you later, Greg."  
  
"Ok." ~!*!~  
  
Oh ya. Before I forget. Sorry CSIaddict. No romance at all. AND sorry G/S fans, but its disgusting. He's old, and fogeyish, and old, did I mention fogeyish? Peace out. 


End file.
